Born to be an actor
by Jac7
Summary: Kurt just wants to do music. WHy is his life so complicated... Well he might get a chance to show everyone what he can do


I know i still have to do some updates but I am just so busy lately. Though this one got stuck in my head so here it is let me know what you think

Kurt has had an extremly bad day today.

It wasn't too much for Blaine not giving a damn about him really. He is already used to that. Though he is kinda pissed how often he and Rachel are pretending to be the most adorable Couple there is. Saying this even though they BOTH have boyfriends to begin with.

Rolling his eyes he thought about what comes tomorrow. And oh boy if he had known…

They went to investigate the Warblers after they found out that they were planning on doing MJ as well. Thank you very much Blaine.

Isn't it enough for his boyfriend to flirt with Rachel. „All part of getting the role down. You know that we are the perfect Tony and Maria. Stop being so jealous Kurt!" he said.

Well musical finished and they are still behaving as if they need to get closer.

Well compared to Rachel he thinks, Sebastian isn't too bad. Yeah it was extremely frustrating for him to see Blaine either being too oblivious in noticing the flirting or full out ignoring the crude comments the meerkat hast o offer for Kurt.

But listening to the Warblers singing and backing up Sebastians attempt to get Blaine, he only did notice the mock affronted face of Blaine. Was he always that bad at acting? Trying not too laugh Kurt dind't bother listening to the rest oft he song. He passed the still dancing Warblers and left.

Walking around the still familiar walls of Dalton he felt a bit nostalgic.

Sure he missed his friends and family at McKinley but that doesn't mean that he didn't like Dalton. The teachers, though a bit stricter, were much better and when approached would try to help if something was the matter. Following the staircase he went down and into the gardens. There was a little Pavillon in the middle oft he grass. That was one of his favorite spots at Dalton. He spent way too much time there sulking over Blaine. At that time he was still after Jeremiah. Sometimes Kurt thinks it would have been way easier if he didn't end up with Blaine. Don't get him wrong he loves Blaine and he was over the moon when Blaine started noticing him. Though there is just so much heartache involved even though when you ask Blaine he would deny that there was anything wrong with there relationship. For Kurt there were so many things.

Sighting again he took a spin and closed his eyes.

Forgetting about everything else. Relaxing. Another deep breath later he opened his eyes and imagined being on stage. For him this place was kind of his stage. Here is where he feels most confident.

Thinking about everything bad happening and about his goals. He wants to do music. Everyone thinks Broadway is his dream but it really doesn't have to be anything specific as long as he can do what he is most ambitious of. May it be Teacher or working at the radio! Is there anybody out there who can help me? Help me get out of this hell. Is there any meaning in this struggle?

… I just wanna be a Star.

In his head he heard a piano starting a melody. So he starts singing.

„Theres a girl in the treetop looking at the stars…

Waiting for a touchdown coming in from mars thinking…

Is there anybody out there."

Putting all his emotions in this one part he feel tears starting to well up.

Trying not to cry he continues singing. Feeling every bit of this song.

Some lines he just right out shouted at the sky.

Coming tot he end oft he song he falls to his knees. Drained from all the emotions he whispers the last line: „I was born to be a rockstar."

Keeping his head down he sheds a tear before getting of the ground.

He tries to hold down the sobs welling up inside of him.

One quick breath and drying his tears he straightens and not one moment to quick.

„Kurt!", Blaine shouted and came running for him.

Putting on a bored facade Kurt turned to see Blaine close by.

„That was absolutely rude Kurt even though the warblers are our competition you should have stayed tot he end. You made us look like we are afraid of there talent!"

„Calm down now I just couldn't stand there and watch them.", he said with an eyeroll.

Discussing what just happened while he was gone they left fort he parking lot to drive back with the others.

Never noticing an pair of eyes following them.

Days passed and it was time for Regionals.

The Warblers where good but he was sure that they were going to rock it anyways. The only frustrating thing ist hat he's got only one line. And that isn't even properly singing..

Well at least it is more than the time before.

After their Performance he feels still a bit lightheaded. As he always does after a performance.

Laughing he walks around backstage on the way out to get some air.

„Kurt", said someone behind him just as he was about to open the door.

Confused he turns around seeing two middle-aged men standing there in suit. And good suits at that he could tell.

„Yes?", he more asked then said because there were two strangers standing in front of him. Apparently knowing him…

„Do I know you?" he asks.

The one with the darker hair chuckeled and answers: „No you don't but I saw you a while ago at Dalton and there was this other boy calling you that so i assumed, and rightly so i might add, that that is your name correct?" he said gently.

He stand there nodding but thinking at the same time.

„So. What do you want from me. And how comes you knew that i would be here. That is if you were trying to get to me.. Which is kinda creepy i must admit.", he said bitchy.

No the other men laughed heartedly. And the darker one smiled amused.

„I already like this one Richard!", the blonde with the hearty laugh said.

„We are here because i heard you sing at my sons school -Dalton- which was amazing by the way and after the boy said you were competition to the warblers I assumed you and your group would be at regionals.", he shrugged.

Nodding his head Kurt looks Confused. „That is good detective work and all but what has listening to me sing have to do with you coming here?"

„Well nothing directly you see. I work with this gentleman..", here he pointed at his friend.

„..at a movie company in Hollywood. And after you finished your song which was really emotional you changed soo quickly and realisticly that i just thought that you were born to be a actor. And quite conveniently we were working on this Piece you see with a teenage boy being who loves music and all his struggles. But the problem is that we just could't find the main actor. But after watching you perform I was sure that the one we were looking for is you. So i brought Toby here to see you. I must admit I am a little disappointed in not seeing you have a bigger part up there…" he explained.

„Wait so what you're telling me ist hat you two are some big names in the Industry that want ME?", he repeated not believing them. „I don't buy this. Why." He asked whilst folding his arms and getting a bit defensive. The others started to calm him down and trying to convince him that yes it sounds a bit unrealistic – Kurt snorted at this point- but they really want him and no one else. The were giving him their cards and asked him to talkt o his Dad before Kurt stopped them.

„Look even if I'd believe you. It is not acting what I want to do. It is Music so.. I just don't see myself doing something like this."

He said not lying one bit. Music was his dream and he wants to achieve that nothing else.

„Well I get that but our main character is going to be a singer as well so we might be able to put some more singing parts in the script and who knows maybe you can get a foot in with this movie." Richard said after a long pause whilst waiting for a nod from Toby who shrugged before nodding.

„I need to talkt o my Dad about that but… I does sound interesting." 

AN:/ SO i don't know whether or not to continue this and like elaborating a little bit… Otherwise I think this might be too quick to end if you know what I mean…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Well perhaps It only gets two chapters. EIther way let me know what you think:D/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ps: I might mix up the timeline a little bit and disclaimer fort he show and song called Rockstar. I was thinking oft he glee version/p


End file.
